Moonlight Bleeds
by RevengeGuard
Summary: One false move rips them apart, Rouge gets abducted and pays the price Shadouge Note: character POVs will be noted at the start of each chapter otherwise it's all Shadow's POV if not stated
1. Chapter 1

It was late, nearly 10pm on a mid October night when I was finally let out from work. I was the first one out, and eager to get home. It was a chilly tonight. Winter was making its way on in. The crisp air felt nice and the added breeze was nearly enough to make me break out in goosebumps.

"Shadow" I hear someone say, I turn my attention behind me to find Rouge making her way out of G.U.N's front doors, "Don't you want to come to my house tonight?" She offered, "I could cook you up something for dinner if you'd like".

I take a moment to answer, in all honesty my feelings for her have been getting the best of me lately. Before we were merely partners and close friends, but I yearned for her permanent companionship.

I find myself shaking my head at her, I was neither hungry nor in the mood for more socializing tonight. Work was draining and I just wanted to go home and sleep. Probably even sleep the day away tomorrow too.

Rouge only shrugged her hands up, "Alright well, goodnight, see you tomorrow". She said unaffected by my declined answer.

I did kind of wanted to go with her, but maybe next time. I hope soon I could whip up the courage to confess, maybe then I'll take up her offer to dinner as a low key excuse to say what I've been desiring to say.

I slowly made my way over to my car, which I may add we parked right next to each other. I'm only a few feet behind her, when she begins to slow her pace down to a halt as she texts away on her phone. I hear her snort softly as to not laugh out loud.

I approach her slowly to not startle her, "What's so funny?" I ask

She brushes her hand across her mouth to compose herself and clicks the phone off, "Oh nothing, just a funny post a friend made. Are you heading straight home?"

My eyes soften and I crack a small smile, "Yeah, I'm beat, what about you?"

She returns the smile, "I'm going to meet up with a friend and eat out, you sure you don't want me to cook you up something? I could pass it up"

Again I pause, but decline, "I'm sure, next time yeah?" I suggest

"Sure, I'll give you a heads up beforehand, goodnight Shadow" she gives me a parting hug, "Goodnight," I say, "and drive safely"

"I will no worries" she steps back and heads to her car, and I make my way to mine.

I sit in the car for a while, running it for a short while to get the heater working. I wait for Rouge to start up her car and leave. It's pitch black outside and really she can't see me eyeing her from my car, as my car has dark tinted windows. I hate to say it, but my heartaches to not be with her in that moment. Something so small as to simply sit beside her. I can only vividly picture myself doing so until I begin to make up scenarios and likely conversations we could have to the point I'm mouthing off my responses to her.

Truly pitiful.


	2. Chapter 2

The days continued to pass on by and today marks the end of October. Rouge has invited me over to her house today this evening. I'm at my house going through what decent clothes I can find to wear tonight. I only own work clothes and a suit meant for work meetings, or for special occasions. I know Rouge wouldn't care what I wore, but she comments on anyone's appearance, good or bad, she normally speaks her mind when it came to that. Even to me. I find a black and white plaid shirt, a pair of dark grey jeans and a pair of white shoes. I then apply a couple sprays of cologne for good measure and head out the door. I don't think I look all that dashing, but it's decent. The sun is beginning to set now and it's only 4pm. The days are getting shorter which I can never find myself liking or getting use to. I start missing the long summer days that offer so much time, now it just feels like you wake up midday and your day is as good as gone within a handful of hours. As I'm driving to Rouge's house, I can't help but worry over confessing to her. When was it ever the right time to bring it up in a proper setting? I thought it over hundreds of times how and when I should do it. At work wasn't a good idea, yet it's was when I encountered her the most, but confessing to her there wasn't the most marvelous choice. Besides, it would spread like wildfire if someone were to be eavesdropping. Catching her after work didn't feel right either because we all wanted to go home at the end of the day, not idle around work more. Plus we were tired by then. It would feel rushed to say anything, and it would be the last thing on someone's mind. When we hung out together was the only chance and option it seemed. No one was around and it was just me and her at that. And this was the moment and day that I should. It was only getting harder to fess up. My feelings became unbearable when I was around her, but there was that barrier where I wasn't allowed to cross. Such as the urge to hold her hand or gaze at her without it being weird coming from a friend. I arrived at her house and I slowly make my way up to her door and knock a few times before walking in. It's no big deal for her that I typically just walk in, she knows it's me. No one else really does so, so she says. I announce myself before closing and locking the door. I'm nervous knowing I'm the only one here with her. "Coming! Just a second" I hear her calling from her room. I walk shortly down the hall to her room, "Hey" I reply. She looks beautiful on her own, she's wearing light makeup and a white with pink floral patterned blouse that has shoulder cuts and dangling long sleeves. It only adds to her beauty. She's not dressing to impress, it's more casual and thankfully not showy. The whites and pink floral patterns dance around her body and masks her figure, well, her chest since she is busty. Her jeans hug around her waist and define her legs. "Sorry sorry" she says, her fur looked a little wet, "I was doing my hair a little before you came, come, I have dinner prepared" As we're eating I take a glance around the house, she has Christmas decorations and a Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. It made it look more lively with all the lights mirroring off the ornaments and onto the wall. She also had a cinnamon scented candle that made the air feel light and warm. I find myself sneaking in looks when ever Rouge would take another bite of her food. I panic when our eyes meet once and I quickly look away, but it's too late she takes notice of it. "Something on your mind?" She asks. I shake my head and continue to eat my meal. Thankfully she doesn't ask again or keeps staring at me to make me speak up. I'm uncomfortable for the rest of the meal, because now she has my heart racing. "Do you want some?" She suddenly says, I'm completely lost what she means, I look up and see her hand on a bottle of wine. "I..well" I think about it. If I get woozy confessing to her in that manner it would take the seriousness out of it, and my own moment, "No thank you," I say, "not tonight anyway". I curl my fingers up. I feel more anxious now. She smiles. "Okay, I won't either to make it fair. Let's watch a movie then" she doesn't wait for me to say a response and makes her way to the living room to start up the tv. It makes me feel better that she won't drink either, so that I can say what I need instead of another day. I walked over to the couch and take a seat while she flips through multiple movies. I offer no say as she picks one. She only smiles and lays crookedly against the armrest of the couch. It doesn't matter to me what we watch, I don't mind whatever movie she picks anyhow. We don't say much or offer commentary as it begins. My mind begins to wander, I'm thinking now would be a good time to confess to her. I truly wanted it to be tonight. It's been several months that I kept saying the same thing, but I tonight I felt ready and nervous. I keep sneaking in looks at her when she wasn't looking. She seemed too glued to the movie to notice her me watching her. I held my breath back everytime I felt ready to speak but no words came out. I felt nearly sick with anxiety, my stomach felt tight and uncomfortable, then my hands felt cold and sweaty. I open my mouth this time to take a deep breath "Rouge…" I say, my vision and mind go blind the moment I realized I spoke her name. My mouth speaks the words I hadn't even thought of saying yet. I'm speaking blindly, but I mean them all the same. "Mm?" She says taking her eyes off the tv. I'm looking at my knees now instead of her. I curl my fingers into a loose fist on my lap, "I love you…" my words come out barely audible with the tv coating over them, but I know she heard them. I see her in the corner of my eye straightening up her posture. Then the momentarily deathly silence and the click of a remote to mute the TV audio. I don't know what to do but to close my eyes and wait for her to say something. I don't hear her say anything for what feels too long. Who knew silence could feel so long and so shorr. I opened my eyes to see what's taking her and I see she's looking at the TV, not ignoring me but taking in what I said. I see her gaze shifts to the side and I feel my breath hitch up and my stomach only feeling more and more uneasy and tight. She breathes out, closing her eyes momentarily and looks at me, "You..love me?" she says, emphasis on the love as to copy me. I'm ready to get up and walk out but I feel cemented to the couch and walking out would be cowardly to not even wait to hear what she has to say. I take my eyes away and sit leaning forward with my elbows on my knees, "Yes.." I say, not all to enthused now. I can't read her, is she going to say no? Or is she going to say yes? Or get mad at me? I just can't tell. "Shadow look at me," she says in a motherly like tone, it eases me slightly, because she doesn't sound mad, "So do I" I hear her say, then I feel her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay" she says softly again, "you look so tense" I let out a quivering sigh of relief and take a quick glance at her. I don't know what to say or do now. I never thought it out further than this, I only thought through millions of No scenarios. So, I smile. "I'm sorry...I didn't know what to expect" I say 


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few months now and things were going smoothly.

Rouge was dressed in a white dress, it was see through but not enough to clearly see beneath it. It certainly looked quite beautiful on her. She wore a loose fitting bra and her breasts swayed with her every movement. She was adjusting her hair in a ponytail, she had let it grow out more and it looked a lot nicer.

"I'm-" she took a deep breath, "I'm a bit nervous actually" she laid onto her bed and covered her body with the blanket.

She looked delicate for once. She shied her body away from me halfheartedly.

My pelvic area throbbed and it was hard to ignore the sensation, but I needed to control myself. I slowly positioned myself on top of her and gave her a light peck on her eyelid.

She held the blanket over her head and timidly laid her legs down and slowly spread them apart.

Holding back was nearly painful and blinding at that. I was admittedly ashamed of the intensity of arousal I was feeling.

"Is this your first time?" I ask

She groans lowly, "Y-Yes, take it easy okay?"

"I will" I say, I part away her dress from her legs and brush my bare hand down between her legs.

I see her stomach tremble at my touch and gently I run my finger between the lips of her vagina and rub her up and down in a repeated motion.

Her breathing is uneven and also trembling

"You alright?"

"Y-yes...I'm.." she moans softly not wanting to make too much noise or display of pleasure

Her eyes are closed

I bend down to kiss her lips and I run my hands beneath the blanket to cup her breasts.

They're crazy warm and plumped. I didn't know they would be warm like this.

She returns my kisses and weakly grasps my arms

The blanket loosens it's hold of her and reveals more and more of her body as we get lost in the moment

Everything is arousing me

Her touch

Her breasts

It blinds my senses

I touch between her legs once more and it feels wet or rather slimy

I grab a hold of my dick and gently nudge it between her legs. I feel her entrance and slide it in

"Ah- " she clenches her dress and scoots away, "G-Gently Shadow..ah" she winces and cups her hands over her area. I feel the walls of her vagina tighten and contract against my dick

I see some oozing of blood trickle out and coats my dick, I pull out slowly to not harm her

She sits up slowly, "it's okay Shadow...it burns a little"

"Sorry" I mumble

She smiles at me and kisses my lips

"Don't worry" she cupped her hand on my cheek, "let's keep going, I'm good"

"Does it hurt bad?" I ask

She lays back down, "It stings for a while, but I'm fine" she spreads her legs out and closes her eyes

I position myself again and place my dick inside of her

"Mmph-" She grunts showing some discomfort in her facial features but not like before

She pinches the sheets and slowly lets go

I pump myself into her in a steady rhythm

Her breasts jiggling with every movement I do only arouses me more than anything else

She guides her hands to cup them to stop them from moving so much, but I pull her hands back down

I'm thrusting into her more roughly than the last

The sensation in me is unbearable before I feel myself ejaculate, but I'm completely blinded until I tire myself out

I'm panting and the muscles in my thighs are tiring. I can't help but kiss her, she moaning and lost in the pleasure she kiss properly back

Finally I stop to catch my breath from holding it in from kissing her and along with moving my body

I kiss her along her breasts with my eyes closed until I find her nipple she high pitches a quick moan at it

She arches her back and gasps lowly

"Sh-Shadow" she kisses my forehead, "that feels…" she doesn't finish but lays her head back down

I kiss her up to her lips again, "Rouge" I say breathlessly, "How are you?"

"Mmm.." she opens her eyes finally, "I'm fine"

I lay myself beside her and brush my hand up and down from her bum to her ribs. I caress her body while we're steadily pulling into a drowsy spell together

Her skin is baby soft and smooth, it feels soothing even at my fingertips.

I move my head up to see her face and I see her heads lulled to the side away from me, "Rouge" I whisper. She hazily opens her eyes but closes them again and in delay answers groggily, "Nnm..? Shad…"

I simply wanted to see if she was asleep, I don't answer. I'm slipping away

My arm finally tires and I stop moving it along with my fingers and dip away into sleep


	4. Chapter 4

I stir awake when I feel Rouge getting up

"Shit-"

I feel my heart race and I sit myself up quickly, "What? What's the matter?"

She rubs her face with her hand, "You came in me didn't you?"

It doesn't click to me right away what she means

Ah-

"Yeah, but I'm...I'm sterile actually..." I say biting my lip gently. I feel a mixture of embarrassment and panic. Could she be disappointed or mad? Disappointed because we can't have a child if we ever wanted too or mad because I didn't bother to tell her these past few months?

"You're what?" She says looking at me, I see no anger in her expression just surprise, "Still you- never mind, are you...are you sure though?"

I nod, being half alien and half hedgehog, I just turned out to be sterile, "Sorry…" I say clenching my fingers on the blanket, "sorry I never told you...I just- no I didn't think it was all that impor-"

"No no I'm not- I'm not blaming you. I'm not mad about that either. Just- it would of been nice to know beforehand. I was a little worried there that I could of, well you know, gotten pregnant." She exhales softly and lays back down.

I wrap my arm around her waist, "Sorry, I didn't think it a big deal, being this experimental hybrid, well..." I wrap my arm over her chest "I love you though" I whisper

She smiles, "I love you too" I feel her kiss my forehead and her hand enclosed mine.

"Don't worry about it" she said kissing my forehead, "It doesn't change a thing for me"

Everything's back to normal before I know it. Work, meetings and late night hours.

It's morning and today we have an early morning patrol shift. All we do is drive around and keep the peace. Nothing to it other than to stop civil disobedience or give out tickets. And of course keep a watchful eye on the civilians.

I sigh and tap my finger against the steering wheel as we're in our third hour of our shift doing absolutely nothing. I'm driving around town casually, bored out of my mind with Rouge in tow.

"Just park somewhere Shadow. There's nothing going on anyhow." Rouge says, as she's sitting next to me in the passenger's seat tuning through all the radio stations, not even listening to a single thing for more than a split second. It's annoying at best because all I hear is a chain of words and static as some of the stations don't come through clearly. But I certainly don't show any irritation as I really don't want to hear anything to be honest.

She's obviously bored too

"Let's take a walk to kill time Shadow, we only have two and a half hours left before break"

I'm not even parked anywhere yet but waiting on a red light to turn green as I hear the click of the door opening, I quickly snap my attention to her

"R-Rouge, hang on" I call "Wait, let me just-" she doesn't bother to listen to me as she steps out

"Just park anywhere Shadow, I'll follow. I need to stretch my legs" she says closing the door

I sigh and drive to the closest parking spot I can find

I park the car by the curb and step out. I see her wave at me from the other side of the intersection.

I wait to cross as she stands there smirking at me. I simply shake my head, how childish she's acting for simply being across the street while I wait. I could warp, but that's energy.

Instead I wait to kill at least a minute of our shift

The walk sign flashes and beeps indicating the ok to cross. I make my way down the intersection when I hear distant yelling to the right of me. I look up to see anything but I only hear yelling and people whipping their heads to the sound.

"Great" I mumble, Rouge smiles and points in the direction that it came from and takes off running.

She's only smiling because it's adding some color to our day and something to finally do. Though I'm no fan, I prefer a lazy day even if it's unbearably boring, beats having to actually do something.

I start jogging a few feet behind her but before I know it there's a mob of people barreling down the sidewalks our way and I lose sight of her

I push and shove people out my way but I can't even see what's in front of me anymore other than faces and bodies bumping into me and telling me to run or pointing any which way where they say a shooter is at.

Doesn't help me any when they're just yelling and saying words and everyone's saying different things.

"Get out of my way!" I snap, they don't listen, everyone's all too panicked and screaming that it hurts my ears. "Rouge!" I shout, trying to hear if she's anywhere near me but it's impossible to move forward and I don't hear her either.

There's far to many people, and I can't even hear my own voice because everyone else's yelling.

I hear multiple gunshots, and I panic, "Rouge!" I call. I pull out my own gun, and I'm tempted to fire a few shots in the air so people can let me through, but I know that will just escalate the situation. I hold it in my hand and make a dash to the street hopping on and over cars, but I can't spot Rouge at all in this mess. The streets are at least somewhat better to get around the chaos. I scan my surroundings but all I see are clusters of people. I spot a few GUN patrols guiding the crowd in a single direction across the street, but none of them are Rouge. I run up to one of them and tap their shoulder

"Where's Rouge?" I demand. He spits out his whistle but doesn't make eye contact with me, "She flew her way over to Duns street, same with a few others" he puts the whistle back into his mouth and whistles loudly as he motions his hands across the street.

Duns street is located close to the mall which isn't far from me. I quickly jump over several obstacles to get on top of the roofs and run to the malls entry.

I see a few GUN soldiers kneeling down with guns pointed at the malls doors.

There's one with a speaker calling out for the criminal to come forward. I see one of the windows broken and before they can stop me I rush in. I hear numerous calls behind me telling me to get out but I don't listen. I cautiously take a few steps and scan around, but I don't see anything but broken glass from the entryway scattered across the floor

Again I slowly walk down the aisle and see two GUN soldiers, one of them being Rouge and them pointing their guns in one of the shops.

Rouge quickly glances at me but has her eyes glued to what's in front of her, I see her fingers grip her gun more

"Come forward, let go of those children" I hear a voice coming from inside the store, I stop when Rouge looks at me and shakes her head. When I lower my gun I flinch when I hear three gunshots fired. When I run up to the doors and peer in I see the criminal flat on the ground with blood splattered on his skin. I ease my shoulders down when the two kids run up to one of the GUN soldiers and hug her legs.

"Well that's that" I hear Rouge say, "robbery gone wrong and they pull off a crazy stunt before going out"

"Happens" I say

She smiles but it quickly fades, "Yeah...anyway let's get this cleaned up"


	5. Chapter 5

Rouge POV

Spring is finally here and the trees are all blossoming one by one, some early and some late, and their petals litter the streets.

It's 6:45pm. I gather my belongings from my desk and head out of my office. It's just me today working and Shadow has had a few days off.

I wave at all my coworkers goodbye as I walk out of the building. Most are idling away in the food court instead of working. I text Shadow a heads up that I'll be home soon while I walk to my car. It's still rather frigid outside despite it being spring. I can see my breath turn into vapor before me. I suck in air between my teeth and the air chills and hurts my teeth.

I stop in front of my cars front door while I pull out my keys. I fumble my keys around my freezing fingertips trying to find the right key before inserting it into the keyhole and twisting it open. Before I can even react or realize anything is happening, I feel an arm wrap around my neck and a hand cover my mouth. I try and scream but it's muffled. I kick my legs and I'm thrown in the backseat of a car.

"What are you doing!" I scream out the minute my mouth is uncovered but the figure only grabs my neck and slams me down

"Quiet!"

It's a man but he's wearing a black puffy jacket with a black beanie and scarf that covers his mouth other than his eyes.

I quickly try to reach the door handle but then I feel a prick on my neck and I feel my limbs grow heavy.

"Toss out her phone if she has one"

I hear the driver say, my vision is hazy but I feel too woozy and heavy. I feel the man search my pockets, but I can't lift my hands.

I close my eyes and time passes before I can even grasp it. I'm being picked up but it's just all black. I can't open my eyes with will power. Everything is a blur, I opened my eyes slightly and it's all I can manage and I feel my clothes are being taken off, but I can't tell what's going on.

"St...stop.." I groan out, I can't part my lips to speak properly. I feel hands part my legs and fingers touching and stroking my vagina and I can't fight it. I feel intoxicated and paralyzed. I moan as fingers enter my vaginal opening.

I drag my hands over to cover my genitals but they fling my hands away and I can't pick my arms back up. I feel mouths on my breasts and I can't help but moan at the sensation and crave it more. I'm too dazed to understand what's happening.

"Sss….t" I can't make my words out anymore and I feel someone pumping into me. I moan and feel something in my mouth.

"Mm...mph…" I let out, I move my head to breathe and pant

My senses dull out and everything goes black

I wake up feeling groggy and ill.

"Ugh…" I try to sit up and feel my arms and legs chained, "Wh- what?" I shake my head and see myself naked and chained to a bed. I pull as hard as I can but to no avail.

"Where the hell am I?" No...I thought to myself. My memories from last night are flooding into my mind. I glanced at my body and see dried substance all over and I can't help but shake and tear up.

I've been raped

The tears don't stop, no matter how much I shake my head and cry and pray. My surroundings don't change and I'm still here. Tied to a bed frame that I can't get out of.

I hear the sound of a click and a door opening, I don't want to dare see who it is so I close my eyes and whimper.

I feel lips on mine and a hand squeeze my left breast that's tender and bruised. I bite the person's lips and I'm met with a swift slap on my cheek. I grit my teeth and open my eyes. He's a bull with the scent of alcohol reeking from him.

He lazily wipes his bleeding lip, "You're the bitch who killed my boss's youngest son"

I think back to any killings I've done and I think back to the robbery.

I don't soften my expression and this only ticks him more

He slaps me again and gets on top of me.

I know where this is going.

"Don't." I say, but I'm at a disadvantage here. My stomach muscles quiver and so does my breathing as he begins to touch me.

He takes his pants off and puts his member into me and I grunt as it's dry. I wince as he pumps into me and he only smirks at it.

I grit my teeth and look away but my reactions only seem enjoyable to him.

I feel him squeeze and bite my breasts repeatedly and makes his way even lower and I cry out. His biting hurts and I squirm to get his mouth away from my lower area.

He stops to finger me and takes them out to put them in front of me face and I see cum coating his fingers

I feel my eyes water and I try to pull on the chains but it's futile.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm becoming more and more ridden with fear that Rouge hasn't returned home in two days nor contacted me. Her car was found in the GUNs parking lot and her keys on the ground right by the front door of the car and her phone on the lawn by the building.

Anything could have happened to her and the countless possibilities in my head only makes it more terrifying.

"Is there still no word? It's been two days and there's still no information?" I ask my boss. I'm trying to keep myself calm and collected but the sound of desperation is heard in my voice

"No Shadow, not yet. We're doing all we can. Our surveillance videos don't give us crystal clear images and there's no fingerprints on her phone either" he's studying the video recordings over and over but I can also see it's hard to see the license plate number and the people who grabbed her. No fingerprints because whoever it was was wearing gloves or mittens.

It's making my blood boil that I couldn't do anything and given the chance I would kill those people in the video. I clenched my fists and grit my teeth annoyed that there's not much I can do.

"All we can do Shadow is send out an alert for the car model but there's hundreds of those cars, it's too vague of a description to help us any."

"Then what else can we do…how can I know she's not possibly dead out there" my voice cracks and find myself tearing up.

"Shadow.." he exhales softly, "We don't know if she's dead or alive, let's not assume the worst. We'll announce it on the news, maybe they'll strike again, and we can get them. But really Shadow...we must wait and see if anyone can come forward with any information"

I nod and breathe, "Right...you're right.."

"We'll find her Shadow. We'll do everything we can okay?"

I swallow and nod again. It's only empty words until I see her again


	7. Chapter 7

"You don't know anyone that could have had a grudge against her Shadow?" Me and Sonic are sitting down in his home. It's been three days since Rouge's abduction and there's been no reports about who's taken her. Only lead we have is video footage from GUNs security cameras, which only reveal when two men approached her from behind and dragged her off where the security cameras don't cover. The two figures are draped in dark clothing. Bean and scarves to hide everything but their eyes. And only one of them attacks her while the other seems to be back up. It's worthless footage at that. There's not much to pick out of it that would prove useful other than the heights of the two men, but that alone is not enough, GUN could only offer a cash reward for any information. "No.." I say, Sonic was the last but also the first person I think I could ever go to ask for help. Me and him have history so I can trust him with anything and I can expect him to give it his all. He sighs, "We don't have much of anything to go off of. Your coworkers don't know anything, your boss doesn't either, and there's nothing in her car or phone that could have helped us as a warning that this was going to happen. Not only that those people were prepared. They left no fingerprints that we could track." I exhale and bury my head in my hands There doesn't always need to be a motive with crimes. It could simply be because they wanted too. I lifted my head and stood up, "I know there's not much to do, but it's got to be someone she knows otherwise how could they possibly know if she worked that day and what time she got off" "That or they could of been watching her, but anyway, I'll be keeping an eye and an ear out for anything and tell you first hand" "Right, thank you. I'll be doing the same"

Days continue to pass by and it's the same story as the day it happened. No leads and no info, however today might change things, Sonic had texted me early in the morning about something he found on the web, but said he preferred I was there in person. When I arrive at his house I see him sitting outside his front porch sitting down on the steps with his laptop in hand. He waved at me and motioned me inside his house "Anything?" I ask sitting myself beside him on the couch "uh...believe so" he bites his lip and clicks on the computer, "Just warning you Shadow, it's not pretty… I was um" he clears his throat, "looking through several pages on the web and came across this…" he pauses and looks nervous and it's making me rather anxious "Well?" I ask scanning the web page but I can't read it from this distance, he points at a piece of text, "This right here…they're saying something along the lines that a group of gang members took her hostage, well not hostage...but...a plaything for vengeance...she killed a gang members son" "But she-!" I take several deep breaths to calm down, "is there anything else…" Sonic's looking at me to see if I don't lose it, but clicks at another tab he has open on his computer, "yes…" I hear him mumble. He scrolls down and he clenches his hands and there I see a picture of Rouge tied to a bed, naked and cum splattered on face, thighs, lower abdomen. There's several videos of her on the side of the page. My vision blurs and I'm trembling with anger, "What the fuck…" Sonic isn't sharing the same anger as me, "I can't tell from the pictures exactly Shadow...but judging from the stairs beside her, it's a basement" "I don't care about the basement! Look what they've, no, what they're doing to her!" He ignores me and is extremely calm, "I'll show GUN this...they could pick out the details and the sort" he lowers his voice, "it's messed up I know...but getting mad about it won't help. We have to act than let our emotions get the best of us" My eyes are welling up. I stomp my foot on the ground, "I know that!" I take a few breaths and compose myself "She's strong…" I finally say, "sh-she'll be ok...you're right, let's show this to GUN quickly so that they can analyze it..." Sonic shifts his feet together, "Right right I will" 


	8. Chapter 8

The emptiness hurts. At first it didn't hit me that she wasn't here right away but now that the loneliness has sunk in I feel I'm back at square one when I had first woken up from my sleeping capsule. No one to really turn too but she was one of the first people I had to work with a she put up with me time and time again.

Of course I have friends or more so just people I know, but I never made the effort to open up other than to Rouge.

I'm on a short shift at work patrolling. I clicked to power on my phone and I scroll through past conversations I had with her. It makes me crack a small smile with how blunt she is at times and doesn't beat around the bush to express herself.

I'm missing it.

I sighed, placing down my phone and laying my head back on the headrest of the car to kill the rest of the time on my shift. I've done nothing productive today besides mope.

Weeks pass

GUN has analyzed the videos but there are no faces to find. So again, nothing

Morning comes around one day and I hear my phone ringing. When I answer it it's Sonic speaking

"Shadow! You- di- did you see it?"

I furrowed my brow, "What?" I ask confused

"The news!" He snaps, "D-damnit...th-they found Rouge, right in the city"

I feel my heart pounding excitedly but Sonic sounds anything but relieved, I stutter my words before I can say something smoothly, "Is she ok? Why do you sound so frightened?"

"N-no she's not" I hear him sigh and continue to curse under his breath, "damnit I can't dare say it...turn the news on you can still catch the gist of it. I don't have the heart to explain"

I searched around the room for the remote while he's talking to turn it to the news station. And right there on the headlines I see it says, 'Rouge the Bat's body found exposed downtown', but there's no speaking about whether or not she's fine. The camera pans to site she was found but her body isn't there just GUN police cars and caution tape taped off to the public.

"They're not talking about if she's alright, just that she was found Sonic, what happened? Is she alright?" I scan the tv for any sign of her but there's nothing,

"I don't know, when I woke up to see the news this morning, they found her unconscious on the streets, maybe GUN has more information, give them a call and fill me in when you can"

"O-ok.." I hang up to call my boss quickly

I snap my fingers repeatedly while pacing back and forth in my room until I hear him answer

"Shadow it's alright I'm here in the hospital with her" he quickly says, "come by here if you can, I can tell you more, just come here to the hospital

and have your badge on you, they're not allowing anyone to come in and see her at the moment"

"I- alright...I'll be there soon" I dress myself up in my uniform and head over to the hospital. When I get there I see news vans and reporters along the curb of the entrance.

I make my way up to the reception area and they give me the assigned door number where Rouge is in and I see my boss standing by the door.

The door is cracked open and peak in what I'm able to see but I can't make much but the wall, "How is she?" I ask approaching him

"A bit drugged, but I believe she'll be ok. Someone called the police to notify she was lying unconscious on the street. Someone must of tossed her from a car because she has some fresh abrasions on her arms and legs," he pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes, "she was found naked and it could clearly be seen that she was raped, they'll run tests to see who's responsible, I doubt they'd be smart enough to have left her like that. We'll be digging into though. You needn't worry about it"

I swallow and look down to the floor

"I'll have to speak with her when she's better and grab some information from her, for now she needs to recuperate"

He places his hand on my shoulder and opens the door wide, "Go on in. Give her some time to wake up on her own okay? I'll contact you soon" and with that he walks away.

I don't move an inch from where I'm standing, but slowly I move my legs and enter the room.

"Rouge..?" I call softly. There's no response, when I get closer I can see some light bandaging on her face and a neck brace.

I approach her and place my hand gently on her head to stroke her face and ears but she shows no reaction that she feels my hand on her face. I wrap my hand gently around hers and hide my face by her neck. Tears begin to stream from my face. I'm relieved she's okay and she's right here where I can feel her physically.

Hours pass and nurses come in and out occasionally to check her vitals. I've been gently massaging her hand for a good while

It's eerie quiet, only the sounds of machinery, our breathing, the pacing and fading conversations as people walk down the aisle outside the door and humming of cars outside.

I turn my attention to her when I hear a soft moan and the feeling of her fingers gently curling

"Hey" I say faintly, "Rouge?"

She breathes in deeply and turns her head to me with a daze still in her eyes. Her reaction is slow, but she smiles for a second and turns her attention away and looks down at the foot of her bed

"You ok?" I grip her hand a little firmly, "You're in the hospital right now. Rouge? Are you alright? Can you speak?"

She groans and places her hand on her forehead, "mhmm.." she confirms

I stand to kiss her forehead, "Headache?"

"Yeah.." she says, her voice a little hoarse and groggy sounding, "pounding actually…"

She winces when she shifts her leg

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Her head lulls to the side, "I'm…" she sighs softly, "I'm fine...I'm sore all around my...genitals" she murmurs, her voice breaking as tears slide down her cheeks

"I...I'm sorry, I'll go fetch a nurse"

She grasps my arm, "No Shadow...I'm okay, I'm not in a lot of physical pain. Please I'm feeling emotional…"

"...I see.." I bring my hand to mouth and bite my finger. I don't know what to do. I can't heal her or take everything away, "I don't know what to say.." I admit.

She smiles a sad smile

"I love you.." I whisper

I know she's not feeling well, but I continue to coddle her hand until she doses off. Curiosity hits me and I slowly peel away the blanket from her to see if she's possibly pregnant, I can see her belly is swollen. It isn't too big yet, but you can see it's form with the hospital gown laid flatly on her body.

I closed my eyes and sighed in defeat. She really was impregnated.


	9. Chapter 9

Rouge POV

After two days went by I was discharged from the hospital. I recuperated enough and was given vitamins to take for a while, nothing too bad. I still felt a little out of it. Just trying to find my footing again that I was finally out of that dreadful place and back where I belonged, or rather free from being restrained and raped constantly in a basement.

I close my eyes tightly to not think back at it. I was humiliated constantly to the point I was stripped of any decency. Having sex daily with different men and women. Drugged silly to the point I only craved to be touched and pleasuring men and women alike until I blacked out.

Videos were taken of me, I hardly remember other than the flashes of cameras and slurred voices. It was to the point I could care less what was happening other than if I was being pleasured.

I knew Shadow was worried about me even though I asked the nurses to disclose my pregnancy I know Shadow already knows or assumes as much and is waiting for me to say something. My stomach is a little swollen but not terribly. If anything I look slightly bloated, but with loose clothing you can't see it. I'm holding Shadow's hand tightly as we enter our house. I can't help looking at the ground constantly. It's more nerve racking that he's silent and hasn't asked me anything about it.

We sit down on the couch and he helps me sit down. Subconsciously I cup my hand on my lower belly but quickly I them away and grasp the edge of the cushion. It makes it obvious at that point and Shadow glances at my stomach and places his hand on my knee, "You ok?"

My face is burning with shame

"Y-Yeah I am" I say. He grips my knee then let's go. I wait and wait for him to say something, but he respectfully doesn't speak. He's just quiet and it scares me to think what's going on his head. Hopefully it's a mutual understanding and no words need be spoken.

"You should go lie down for a while, I'll cook us up something to eat" he says breaking the silence, he wraps his hand on my head and presses a kiss on my forehead, "don't stress yourself too much, Rouge. Please relax"

He must know...

I smile nervously, "Okay, I'm going to shower and take a small nap"

"Okay, if you need anything call for me"

"I will Shadow, thank you"

He helps me up and I can't help but smile, he's treating me too delicately but I don't mind it. I know he's probably at a loss and doesn't know what to do himself and neither do I.

"I'm okay" I say as he's still holding onto me, I kiss him for a moment before going into the room. I head straight for the bathroom to bathe in hot water. It eased my worries and the familiarity of my bathroom makes me feel safe. The things I once took for granted and didn't even bat an eye at to now miss it.

Afterwards I finished up my bath I stood there idling in the mirror examining my body. There's a few cuts and healing scabs along my arms and legs and bruises along my inner thighs, my chest and fading bite marks on my breasts and neck. Areas that were abused too much for several weeks and no time to heal completely. I sigh to myself, but they'll heal up soon.

I rub my hands over my belly. It looks more swollen when clothes aren't there to cover and hide it. They asked if I want an abortion but, I couldn't. It's grown already, I don't have the will or guts to go through one. Maybe earlier when it hadn't developed, but now that it's grown I couldn't.

I walk out of the bathroom and put on a loose shower robe and underwear. I wrap myself in the blankets and lay down. The soft feeling of the bed sheets and blanket are near healing. I exhale as doze off.

Next thing I know I feel Shadow nudging my shoulders to wake me up. I groan like a child who's woken up too early

"What…" I murmur opening my eyes

He smiles slightly and shows me a plate of food in his hand, "I made you some food"

I close my eyes for just a moment before sitting myself up to grab the plate, I groggily grip the spoon in hand and I feel his hand guide my hand to pick at the food and puts it in my mouth

"Shadow stop" I mumble, I chew and swallow before speaking again, "I'm awake, I can feed myself" I say

He remains quiet but snorts and sits beside me, "I just want you to eat before you sleep"

He turns the tv on for white noise and a light source before turning off the ceiling light, "how are you feeling?" He asks

"I'm fine, just still feeling tired from a few days ago"

"You can sleep as much as you need, but again I want you to eat" I nod my head and eat the rest of my food before going back to sleep again.


	10. Chapter 10

Rouge is slowly but surely coming around. It's been a month since then. We're laying in bed just watching tv. She dozing off and slowly I place my hand on her belly and rub it in circles. I feel her flex momentarily and she places her hand beneath mine, "Sh-Shadow…"

"You don't like that?" I ask, she looks embarrassed and pulls her shirt down more. Her shirt wasn't riding up.

"I...it's not that..it's nothing too great" she says

"I don't understand where you're getting at"

"Nothing..it's just isn't that great"

I don't understand what she means exactly, "okay" I say, "I won't touch it if it makes you uncomfortable" I don't know if she doesn't want me touching her there.

"No, I'm just...humiliated.." she says, "humiliated and wished I was everything but pregnant"

"Rouge…" I can't find the words to say, there's nothing I can do.

I leaned in to kiss her, "I still love you"

"I know you do and so do I" she returns the kiss

"Your still beautiful to me" I say beginning to kiss her neck to her collar bone. When I get on top of her she places her hands on my shoulders.

"Shadow hold" she smiles lightly and I pause, "I...if you want to have sex, please can we go slowly? I'm…" her voice grows soft, "I'm just...please"

"Rouge I'm not forcing you" I assure her

She's quiet for a moment like she's thinking, "Please be gentle…"

"Do you want too?"

She nods a bit

But it's not an answer for me, "Rouge look at me" her eyes look like they're filled with worry, "If you don't want too then we don't have too"

"I do Shadow, just be slow and gentle with me" she kisses me and slips her tongue into my mouth tenderly

When I move to rub her breast she grasps my hand, "Gently Shadow" she reminds me, "those are really tender"

"Okay okay" I say a little impatiently

I peel away our clothing piece by piece not breaking away from our kiss. I've missed her scent and touch.

I rub my hand on her bum and then stroked my dick along her vagina. She opens her legs a bit more and pants as she catches her breath from kissing.

I rub my hand through her vaginal opening and the lips of it. She moans softly as I begin to finger her. Her belly shifts as she arches her back. She's swollen up more and so have her breasts along with her pregnancy. She hitches her breath as I stick my dick into her vagina. Slowly I slide it in more. The warmth coats it and she holds onto my arms as I slowly pumped myself in her. She moans and places her hands below her belly and breasts to steady her shaky movements.

As wrongly as it came to be, she was beautiful nonetheless. Her growing belly only added another flawless curve to her body. I move in to kiss her stomach and then to suck her nipple. She hitched a quick moan.

"Mmph...Shadow…" she said breathlessly as she arches her back to press her breast on my mouth, "it's so…sensitive" she gasps. I feel her stomach press again mine and I wrap my hands under her back to support her to begin pumping myself in her with more force.

"You're beautiful Rouge.." I say breathlessly

She moans in response

Eventually we break the 'be gentle' rule as we both begin to get lost in the moment

"Rouge.." I spoke breathlessly

"Mm? ...yes Shadow?" She opens her eyes lazily

"You doing okay?" I breathe in

"Yes.." she sits herself up slowly and I slide myself out of her. She cupped her hands on my cheeks and kisses me. I wrap my hand on her wrist gently kissing her passionately and glide my free hand on her side. She leans down with her elbows propping her up and unfurls her wings when I begin to kiss her breasts to her ribs. I feel her muscles tremble lightly and I rub my hands up to her back and place my fingers between the bones of her wings. I feel her twitch them slightly with my touch

I lean in kissing her as I guide my dick inside her vagina again. It slides in with ease and I hear her moan softly. I lay myself on her, making sure to not apply pressure on her belly and steadily I pump myself in her.

I feel her hands on my hips and I see her smiling at me, "Shadow" she whispers, "I'm...I'm tiring a bit"

I exhale and kiss her, "okay" I breathe. I lay beside her breathlessly and I rub my hand on her stomach.

This time she places her hand on mine and follows my movement.

"Your beautiful" I say.

After a few passing moments out breathing even out in sync with one another. "Does it bother you?" She finally asks

"Hm?" My mind is blank and only focusing in on her breathing pattern, "sorry what did you say?" I look up to her eyes but she's staring down at my hand on her stomach

She takes in a deep breath, "Does it bother you? About this I mean.." I feel her hand stop my movements.

"Not really" I say, "I'm more worried for you. I know it bothers you. I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, I just wish I could heal it and take your pain away. Hell if we could switch bodies Rouge, I'd shoulder it all for you so you could be happy again"

She tears up and quickly wipes away her tears before they fall, "Rouge.." I say gently, "what's wrong?"

She sniffs and shakes her head, "No nothing...I'm glad to hear that from you" she blinks away her tears, "...thank you..I'll be just fine with your support"

"Okay" I pull her closer to me by her hip and I wrap my leg around hers to kiss her once again, "for as long as you need me I'll be right here" I look down to rub the side of her belly, the gentle roundness of it feels nice to touch

"I'ma need you for a long time to come Shadow, I'm talking years and years" she says lifting my head up to look at her, she's smiling.

"Fine by me Rouge" I smile, I place my thumb and pointer finger on her chin, "just be strong okay? And talk to me too if you ever feel uneasy"

"I will Shadow" she sighs, "let me use the bathroom real quick and you should too"

"Okay" I get up from the bed and help her up, she laughs half heartedly, "Shadow please I can get up on my own still"

"Just let me help a little, I feel guilty to not help in some way"

She sighs but smiles lightly, "Alright alright do what you will"

I kiss her and slipped my finger into her vagina and she holds her breath at the sudden action

She moans and lays back down with her legs hanging off the bed, she lays her arms down and moans when I begin to pump myself into her more roughly. I'm not tired out just yet.

Her breasts are bobbing with every thrust I give her

Finally I groan cumming inside her and panting heavily. I lean myself over her and kiss her wanting to taste her one last time before calling it a night here.


End file.
